


Bridge Park

by created2destroy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/created2destroy/pseuds/created2destroy
Summary: The gang live together and work at a fine dining restaurant in a very boujee neighborhood across the bridge from a massive bustling city.The ragtag crew run into Nicole Haught and co and go out to celebrate Wynonna’s birthday. Sparks fly when our main gals hit it off. While they rage through the night, the world outside of them becomes an entirely different place.





	1. Chapter 1

_Stop it, come on. You know I can’t help it. I got the mic, and you got the mosh pit._

 

The stereo blasted music downstairs as coffee began brewing in the kitchen. Two of the earlier rising roommates stood side by side, getting to their assigned tasks for the day. Breakfast duty, a high honor, as well as a major pain in the ass. Silently they worked together, their bodies and minds trying to slowly get up to speed for the days tasks. Upstairs they could hear everyone slowly start to wake up, door by door opening, the sound of creaking wood under their steps. Alarms from phones continued going off for the next couple of minutes followed by loud cursing.

 

“What time is it?” A curious expression on the owners face. He smoothly flipped eggs sizzling in the pan in his left hand as he reached over to grab his coffee mug with the other. Taking a sip he sighed, the delicious burn of the liquid bringing him back to life. He placed the cup down and wiped the small remaining bit that lingered on his mustache with the sleeve of his flannel.  

 

“Still got a bit...til all hell breaks loose.” His friend chuckled next to him, a couple plates in his hand on the way into the dining room. He placed the stack of pancakes dead center on the large wooden table and some glasses scattered haphazardly around the plate. Returning to the kitchen he leaned on the counter and brought his mug to drink, a large ‘X’ sharpied onto the white cup.  

 

Jeremy yawned as he slowly sauntered out of his room. He was almost always the last one up, his school work and research keeping him up til almost dawn most days. A body flew past him, he uttered a soft hello that went unanswered.

 

He opened the bathroom door, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and tugging upwards at it with one hand and pulling it slowly over his head. His other hand went to remove his pajama pants as he turned to face the shower and a loud scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

As his shirt fell to the ground and he regained his sight he was met with an extremely terrified Waverly Earp. The brunette had just finished showering when Jeremy bumbled in, a towel hurriedly wrapped around her.

 

“Oh shi- Waves I’m so so-!” Jeremy’s apology cut short as she picked up the hair dryer on the counter and ruthlessly chucked it at his head. The younger roommate jumped instinctively and yelped before hustling it out of the bathroom. Running to the door the youngest Earp slammed it shut and softly lay her head against it. She knew it was bound to happen, with so many of them sharing the small house. She cursed herself for not remembering to lock the door. She could hear her older sister outside, the heckling laughter from the other roommates when they discovered what had just transpired. She couldn’t help but laugh and smile softly at their teasing. When Wynonna had suggested they live together after high school she never thought it would have turned out like this. That they would have this little dysfunctional family of theirs.

 

Both had been taken in by their aunt and uncle, the McCready’s, when they were very young. Neither really remembered what had happened with their mother and father.

 

_A dark rainy night, hushed voices in another room. Waverly and her sister in the spare bedroom of the McCready house, waiting. Footsteps, slow and unsure, walking towards the door. Pausing. And then the same feet walking away swiftly and the front door shutting close. Minutes later their aunt Gus opened the door, softly sighing as she looked into two very confused young eyes._

 

Gus and Curtis raised the two sisters as best they could with the little means they themselves had. The two never brought it up, the fact that their parents (as far as they knew) abandoned them, trying as best they could to take care of one another instead. To try and repay their aunt and uncle for their kindness.

 

Trying to keep the fiery Wynonna out of trouble proved difficult through the years but her sister refused to ever give up on her. The loyalty between the two strong and unbreakable as they pushed each other. They dreamed of leaving, running and never looking back. Through the years the two only had each other, not taking to others easily, trust came hard to the young girls.   

 

“Damn Jeremy, you really can’t help yourself around us Earp woman can you? First me last month and now you’re after my sister?!” She could hear Wynonna get out between fits of laughter. Having finally fully wrapped the towel around her body the brunette opened the bathroom door to call down the hallway.

 

“Leave him alone Wy, you better be getting ready. We can’t be late again!” She sped down the hallway, passing by her sisters door. She heard the flick of a lighter as a soft wave of smoke flew through the hallways. Rolling her eyes she took the flight of steps upward to her room. Having won a hard earned battle of rock, paper, scissors (how any and everything was decided between them all) when they first moved in Waverly scored the attic room in the house.

 

Soft blue colored lights hung down the entire length of the otherwise poorly lit room. Various posters were plastered on the walls, bands, movies. She walked over to the large table by her bed, softly placing a vinyl down and starting the soft melody. Hozier’s _Work Song_ poured through her room as she set about getting herself ready for the day.

 

Downstairs Wynonna had finally made her way into the dining room to join the breakfast crew who had completed setting up the table. She passed a small lit joint to her mustached companion and he smiled as she winked sitting in the seat across from him. Not being one to wait for the others she grabbed a stack of the pancakes from the middle and all but drooled as she poured the syrup onto the plate.

 

“You know you can’t just eat pancakes for breakfast right?” Jeremy, who had finally made his way down after his disastrous morning sat next to her. He went to grab a plate, filling it with a heavy helping of eggs and home fries.

 

“First off kid, it’s like two in the afternoon. And the last time we had pancakes Doc here burned them to a crisp.” Wynonna winked at the suddenly embarrassed cook across from her. He shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat as he took a longer draw from the joint she had handed him, eyes trying to focus on something else.

 

It had all been Wynonna’s fault, obviously. He had tried once to teach her how to make the delicious cakes but unknown to the poor guy all she wanted was to make him sweat a little.

 

He had lived with the Earps for over two years now, the more quieter of the group. When he walked into their aunt and uncle’s restaurant looking for a job, the poor guy had the joy of being interviewed by Wynonna and Uncle Curtis. While her uncle was professional and courteous Wynonna couldn’t help but haze the newcomer. He remained quiet, answering all questions professionally in return, not a bit razed by Wynonna (or at least trying very hard to keep his cool.) The McCready’s hired him that day and the rest was history. He worked extremely hard for the family and spent most if not all of his time with the younger Earps. He spoke very often of his grandmother who had raised him most of his life. After she passed the two sisters took him in, allowing the first of the gang to form.

 

“Wynonna we all know what happened so don’t even try to tease him for that.” Waverly wandered downstairs, dressed and ready. She took the seat in between Jeremy and Doc, placing a soft kiss on Doc’s cheek before she sat. He blushed more and quickly handed her the small joint left, excusing himself to get more coffee. His friend sat in the now empty seat, smirking at the youngest earp.

 

“You know you can’t tease him like that Waves, the poor guy will explode.” Xavier shoved three pieces of bacon into his mouth, chewing quickly before downing the last of his coffee. Wynonna stood up, loudly slamming her coffee cup onto the table.

 

“Ten minute warning everyone. If you’re not in the car by then, you’re fuckin walking!” She grinned as she went to grab another stack of pancakes. A soft _ahem_ stopped her dead in her tracks and she grunted, switching her attention to the eggs and potatoes. Her younger sister smirked and quickly finished her plate and walked the empty dishes to the kitchen. She glanced at the time on her phone, her eyes going wide.

 

“Wy! Did Gus tell you to be there an hour earlier today?! That’s rhetorical by the way, EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES UP!” The brunette screamed as she read Gus’s text.

 

_Told Wynonna which is obviously my mistake. Please be here as soon as you can we have a large party coming in tonight. And the books are stacked._

 

“SHIT Wynonna, what the hell?!” Xavier shouted as the occupants of the table flew upwards and into motion. The breakfast lay unfinished as everyone tossed on a jacket, Doc grabbing his keys off the counter. Wynonna chuckled as she unlocked the front door and ran out, wanting to grab shotgun before the rest could. Opening the door of Doc’s jeep she jumped inside and plugged her phone in, starting the music as Doc climbed in and turned the car on. Trash Boat’s _Strangers_ blaring through the speakers. Jeremy, Xavier and Waverly grumpily piled in and the blue car backed out of the driveway. Wynonna turned around in her seat, mischief in her eyes.

 

“Let’s get this shit over with so we can go PARTY!” The crew collectively rolled their eyes, knowing full well what they were getting into tonight. Or. So they thought.

 

_So lay the weight of your world on me. I’ll keep it off your back until you get back up on your feet. You’re always doing the same for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You in?


	2. Chapter 2

_It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine._

 

Unfortunately for the gang the drive to work took them a little over twenty minutes. They had opted to stay farther away from the city even though it took them a little longer to get to work, cheaper rent and unsupervised shenanigans calling the youngsters. Wynonna and Waverly found the place together soon after Doc started working with them and decided that the time was right. They loved their aunt and uncle but they were young, they wanted their freedom.

 

Using what they had starting saving up from working at the restaurant the three of time rented a modest four bedroom home, lucking out with the extra space for a room in the attic. Even more luckily for them Xavier and Jeremy came into town looking for a place to call home not long after. The blue jeep sped up a little as Doc glanced at the time on the dashboard and groaned. The kitchen was likely busy this morning being that it was the start of the weekend. He hoped that the two new prep cooks Gus and Curtis hired last week could handle it til they got there.

 

“How many times do I have to apologize. I can’t take your pouting anymore,” Wynonna sighed as she scrolled through her phone for another song, glancing up at him with one of her own. Pale Waves _There’s A Honey_ pierced through the speakers, Waverly and Wynonna start slowly bobbing their heads to the smooth sound.

 

“Guess you’re buying the first round after work tonight,” Xavier smirked in the seat behind her as he looked up from scrolling his phone. They had passed through the city relatively fast today Doc noticed, few cars were out and about. Usually they had to fight a bit of traffic but as they finally made their way to the bridge it almost felt like they passed a ghost town. The jeep went over a small bump as they made their way across, the bridge connecting the city to a small island several miles out. The other occupants finally looking up from being mildly distracted on their phones. There were two bridges coming and going from the island miles apart. They came to a slight stop halfway across the bridge as the cars ahead slowed and Xavier looked outside to his right.

 

_I know my heart is killing you, killing you. I can't help it. 'Cause I'm feeling you, feeling you._

 

A man dressed in light blue nursing scrubs stood on the pedestrian walkway, facing away from them, absentmindedly leaning on the rail separating him and the water below. The man kept bobbing back and forth, as if the wind itself swayed him about.

 

“A little early to be wasted isn’t it?” Jeremy leaned across Waverly slightly to look over. She picked her head up from the book she was reading barely paying the man any mind. The hospital was close to the bridge, it wasn’t too unusual to see doctors or nurses taking a small break outside. The car ahead of them started moving and Doc slowly lurched the jeep forward.

 

“So besides us who all did you invite Wy? Are we still going to Shorty’s?” she asked as the traffic finally broke and they were on their way again, the man on the bridge all but forgotten.

 

“Just a couple friends. And everyone from work, minus Mark. Can you believe he actually tried to ask me out on a date. Who the hell do I look like?” Her sister scoffed, missing the way Doc glanced at her from the corner of his eye then back onto the road. Waverly and Jeremy caught the look, they always did.

 

“The poor guy thinks he’s gonna marry you, don’t be so hard on him.” Xavier teased as he subtly reached up to hand Doc a cigarette. His friend lit it, looking with thankful eyes at his roommate in the backseat. Everyone knew, god why didn’t Wynonna.

 

“Maybe don’t hook up with morons at the employee party?” Waverly laughed as a supremely indignant looking Wynonna turned around to face her.

 

“It’s not my fault he doesn’t get the concept of one night stands. Speaking of which...Chump Hardy isn’t invited by the way, so don’t get any ideas.” Wynonna smirked evilly as Waverly blushed immensely.

 

“Which one of you assholes told her?! It was one time and we are ALL done talking about it!” The boys snickered as she crossed her arms and glared straight at Jeremy, clearly the weaker of the flock.

 

“Don’t be too hard on him Waverly, I can honestly admit we didn’t make it entirely easy for him to keep the secret. We still love you...albeit maybe slightly less…” Doc winked at her as he flicked the ashes off his lit cig.  

 

“Oh look we’re here! At work! The place we all work at, guys aren’t you happy we’re here?” Jeremy stuttered out after several long minutes of enduring a very heated glare. The blue jeep weaved its way through a couple lights and turned into the back parking lot. A short haired older woman stood by the back door of the restaurant, flicking away a finished cig.

 

“And here I thought you were becoming more responsible,” Gus smirked as the group one by one rushed towards the employee door. Doc had barely put the car in park and Jeremy, trying his best to tie his shoes and step out of the car at the same time, landed with a resounding thud onto the pavement. Doc and Xavier snickered as Waverly hopped over his body with skill. She threw him one last _I’m going to kick your ass later_ glance.

 

“You know we would have been here on time if you’d just told one of _us_ Gus.” Wynonna turned to glare at her sister and received a smug middle finger from the younger Earp. Jeremy stood brushing himself off and pulled a crumpled up apron from the car before Doc locked it. Xavier was the first to reach Gus, unceremoniously picking the smaller woman upwards into a hug. She playfully shooed him away after a couple minutes and he placed her down safely before walking inside to clock in. Wynonna followed him trying to sneak by and received a light swat on her head.

 

“Ouch Gus! I honestly thought you meant next Friday! I’m sorry…” she muttered the last part and hung her head in apology.

 

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday tomorrow. I’ll excuse it this time but you’re serving with Jeremy tonight on that big party. And I’m serious Wy, your best behaviour tonight. An old friend of mine rented out the party room.” Gus called after her but Wynonna had already disappeared inside. Doc and Jeremy trudged in after her, both apologizing before they went to start their shift. Doc leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Always the gentleman. Waverly smiled as Gus wrapped her arms around her, both walking inside together.

 

“We really are sorry Gus.” Waverly walked over to the small screen by the servers station, punching in her id.

 

“Oh it’ll be fine, you know I love giving Wynonna shit. We got by alright this morning, those new kids in the kitchen aren’t half bad. Well...til one of them almost chopped a finger off. Sent them home a bit early to go get it looked at. Just make sure everything is restocked and ready to go at the bar.” Both of them could hear a grumble as Wynonna walked by carrying a couple stacks of chairs. Jeremy followed shortly after her, chairs also in tow.  

 

\--

 

A couple hours later the restaurant was in full swing. Gus wasn’t lying when she said they had a packed house, everyone moved quickly through the establishment to ensure that the night went off without a hitch. Lateness and sometimes the usual hungover call off aside (Wynonna guiltier than most), they knew that this place was important to Gus and Curtis and to the best of their ability tried to hold themselves to high standards. Once Waverly had turned 21 Gus trained her to work the bar, the girl taking to it with ease.

 

She was the more sociable out of the crew, having practiced her “smile and wave” all throughout her high school days. Guests always found her to be bubbly and very knowledgeable. Being Wynonna’s sister didn’t help with her social status when she started school but she worked hard to make a life for herself. She studied hard, always taking time to better her education. She tried to interact and engage but even after all this, she never felt like she fit.

 

She didn’t want to be a cheerleader or prom queen. She loved archery, her sister paying for her lessons once she had found out. She read way too many romance novels, binged the occasional fanfic and learned as many other languages as she could. She wanted to travel, far the hell away from this place. Watch a World Cup game in a country that actually appreciated the sport. Dance in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris in the dead of night as City and Colour’s _We Found Each Other In The Dark_ played dramatically in the background.   

 

She never made any close friends that stuck, trying to relate to kids that had been set up to succeed their whole lives was hard. The ones here. Their parents took care of their every need and most just took it as an opportunity to coast through life. And if she was being honest, with no one but herself, she was jealous. Jealous of her own for never sticking around. So she stuck even closer to Wynonna, to her family of misfits. Looking to the side of the bar she noticed Jeremy zoom by, stopping at the serving station next to the bar. He looked a little frantic, pushing a couple orders into the screen in front of him.

 

“How are you and Wy holding up? You guys need anything?” the brunette called over as she polished a wine glass and placed in back with the other clean glasses. The ticket machine behind her started printing as if to answer her question, Jeremy finally walking over to her as she read it. Through all the commotion jazz band near the front started to fire up.

 

“That party wants a couple more bottles of wine. And two bottles of Jameson, Black Barrel. They’re _running_ us so hard but with the way they’re drinking we might actually make some cash tonight,” he breathed out as he grabbed the wine bottles Waverly had quickly placed onto the counter.

 

“Wynonna will be back for the whiskey.” He turned quickly and walked to the party room, across the dining room nestled in the back.

 

“How did you know those people again?” Waverly asked as Gus returned to the bar from the entrance to the kitchen. She watched as she handed a couple at the far end their food, taking a minute to speak with them before leaving them to their meal.

 

“An old friend of Curtis and mines. He actually was the one who helped us get into this location so I honestly hope Wynonna isn’t in there acting a damn fool.”

 

“I sure am!” The older woman jumped when Waverly’s sister snuck up behind her and ran away as she turned around to swat at her once more. Wynonna stealthily avoided her as she went to the end of the bar and picked up the two Jameson bottles.

 

“Thanks babygirl, you should come in here and see some of the hotties. I might invite some of these ivy league boys tonight, see if they can keep up.” She cackled and grabbed a tray with several whiskey cups.

 

“You’ll do no such thing Wynonna!” Gus called to no avail at Wynonna’s head as she danced away. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at her sister and Gus. Any outsider would have thought they hated each other. An older man walked over to the bar in Wynonna’s wake, his long fiery red hair tied into a man bun atop his head. This time Waverly had to stifle her giggle at the ridiculousness and greeted him.

 

“What can I get you sir?” she politely asked as he placed both hands on the bar top. He spoke, not really making eye contact as he glanced around the restaurant.

 

“A glass of Woodford please. Hello Gus, it’s been awhile, I thought I saw you up here. I’m glad to see everything is still running smoothly.” Waverly nodded and turned around to grab the bottle, curiously listening as Gus greeted the stranger.

 

“Everything is amazing, Mr. Haught. I hope Wynonna and Jeremy are taking good care of you all.”

 

“They’ve been wonderful Gus, no need to worry. Your crew seems to be more than able to handle this busy night. Is this beautiful young lady behind you Waverly?” He smiled at her finally as she walked by over to hand him his drink. Gus pushed her a little forward and grinned proudly.        

 

“I’d like you to meet Mr. James Haught. This is my lovely niece, Waverly.” It was strange to hear Gus schmoozing anyone like this, but out of respect Waverly extended her hand to greet him. The older man took it softly and leaned forward, placing a small innocent peck on her knuckles.

 

“It’s a pleasure Ms. Earp. Your aunt has told us so much about you. You know, it’s my daughters birthday. She just got back from school and is staying with me for the duration of the summer. Perhaps I can talk you into showing her around? After today I have so many meetings to attend to. I’ll make sure to send her your way. If you’ll excuse me ladies…” Not waiting for an answer from the slightly shocked brunette he picked up his glass and left.

 

“Wait what did I just “agree” to?” Waverly looked over to Gus who was only able to shrug.

 

“Waves! Can you tell Doc to hurry the hell up on tables 24 and 30. They’re giving me that look! Hell of a night to have two food runners call off. Is Katherine even here either?!” Mark called over to them as he stopped by the bar. The tall dark haired man looked frazzled as he placed a serving tray down. Gus went to speak with him and Waverly decided to pop her head in the kitchen. She had been helping to run food all night along with her bar duties since their food runners had indeed called off and the other server in question was nowhere to be found that night.

 

\--

 

Xavier and Doc were calling out orders as the small kitchen group worked hard to keep up with the nights service. The chef was out of town, on one of his many vacations but the flow of the place never felt off. Doc had become the unofficial lead after proving to the staff that he was more than capable of keeping everything together. 

 

Xavier pulled an order of fries from the fryer as a time went out, he hung the basket to let the excess oil drip off and turned to plate a burger Doc passed over to him. The second he was finished, Doc placed the now seasoned fries on the plate and placed it into the expo window to sell. There were two girls to the salad station on their right, Rosita and Chrissy. Both were busy putting up salads as Waverly came back and ran more orders. The night progressed fast which everyone was thankful for, even if it meant several hours of chaotic hell. By ten they had finally slowed down.

 

“I need a damn smoke,” Doc muttered as he quickly wiped down his station. Next to him Xavier piled as many unnecessary dishes around them as possible, getting them to the dishwashers. The girls looked to be almost done tidying up their stations.

 

“We need to hurry up and get the hell out of here. Wynonna’s probably pissed from working that party and if we don’t get to Shorty’s in time who knows what’s going to happen,” rolling his eyes at his drama inclined roommate.  

 

“Rosita could you and Chrissy please keep an eye on everything? We are running out to smoke and will return shortly to help finish cleaning. Charlie, please remember to pull the hoods tonight.” Rosita blushed a little as they walked by, nodding her head and quickly turned to keep working. Chrissy nudged her friend and received a death glare in return.

 

“They’re going to Shorty’s tonight, why aren’t we going again?” Her friend asked as soon as the boys were outside.

 

“What so I can watch him pine after Wynonna Earp’s oblivious ass? No thanks.” The latina scoffed, following the other girl around and collecting the trash bins.

 

“Even better, this is your chance. She’ll be off getting wasted, preying on some other poor bastard. He’s alone, drunk, in need of something, maybe someone?! Perfect swooping time. What could it hurt? Plus I might try and see if that Jeremy kid that hangs out with them can score me some smokes.” The doors to the kitchen slammed open and a very perturbed looking Wynonna came barreling through, bumping into Rosita on her way outside to find the boys, an apologetic looking Waverly following close behind her. Rosita glared at the older Earp and turned to her friend, determined.

 

“Fuck it, we’re going. She has this coming.”

 

\--

 

“Where the hell did they even go?! Doc has my pack and if I don’t get a cig in thirty seconds, I’m going back in there and ripping off some ivy league balls!” Wynonna yelled as she scanned the parking lot for her friends.

 

“Weren’t you just hours ago thinking about getting some of those ivy league balls?” Waverly laughed as she checked her phone. There were several amber alerts that had oddly popped up during her shift, she glanced each quickly before opening her messages. Doc’s jeep was lost now in the sea of cars that had arrived that night. Waverly took a minute to let the night air blow around her, this had been the first small break she got all night. Gus had all but shoved her outside with Wynonna as she watched the bar. She texted both Xavier and Doc. A few seconds later Xavier replied with a simple “otw.”

 

“On the way from where?!” Wynonna yelled when Waverly showed her the message. Not too long after that, a few rows down they saw Doc and Xavier’s heads pop out from a jeep renegade, a faint fog of smoke exiting as they did. Waverly rolled her eyes as her friends made their way over to the Earp girls, satisfied grins on their faces.

 

“Miss me?” Doc flirted as he reached Wynonna. Before she could respond he smoothly brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ears, placing a cigarette snug there. Dolls walked over to Waverly and they couldn’t help but grin ear to ear as the normally spirited Earp blushed. A loud car lock beeped behind them and Waverly looked up as three others finished exciting the jeep.

 

“Oh ladies, meet our new acquaintances. Xavier and myself were out here, trying to find whatever Jeremy rolled this morning but damned if we couldn’t find anything.” Doc started as he pulled out a lighter when Wynonna plucked the cig from behind her ears, he winked at her as he leaned closer to her to light it. Stunned beyond belief now the older Earp didn’t speak. 

 

At some point Waverly had tuned Doc out as he started introductions. Her gaze went to the girl trailing a bit behind the other newcomers. The lighting did no one any justice out here but she was able to make out almost immediately the crimson red hair shoved underneath a blue and red snapback. The girl tossed a cig to the side, her eyes immediately finding Waverly’s, a smirk appearing on the strangers face. Waverly felt her face heat up once she was caught and turned away slightly to listen to Doc, so so subtly. The redhead took this moment to take in the brunettes outfit, black serving clothes had never looked so damned good on anyone else, she mused.

 

“-and so they invited us to their car. I figured we would return them the favor in kind by inviting them out with us tonight.” Wynonna finally snapped to attention and eyed Doc questionably then shrugged. Without saying a word to them she finished her cig and stormed back inside. Doc watched as she went and looked to Xavier who held his hands up in defeat.

 

“We have to get back but I’ll let you guys know when we get there. You have the address?” he asked as Doc started to follow Wynonna inside perplexed.

 

“She seems...spunky.” Oh crap. At some point the redhead had moved herself right next to Waverly who very nearly jumped. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the girl, instead deciding to glance casually at her clothing. Black jeans that were rolled up slightly at the bottom, a pair of vans on her feet. A royal blue short sleeve button up covered her top half, the sleeves rolled slightly as well, her arms littered with tattoos. Suddenly remembering she had been spoken to Waverly looked up and was met with playful eyes, eyes that had definitely seen her looking.

 

“Yeah I’m sorry about her. She doesn’t mean it. It’s been a really busy night for all of us.” She tried to quickly recover. _Hella smooth Earp_...she cursed at herself.  

 

“Yeah, your friends mentioned it was her birthday tonight...are you sure we wouldn’t be imposing?” _Uh, impose on me all day. Wait what._

 

Waverly glanced over to Xavier who was slowly starting to walk back inside, he wait patiently for her at the door. She knew it was way past time to get back inside. But the wind had started to pick up and being in this close proximity to the redhead now Waverly could smell a subtle hint of... _what the hell was that...vanilla dipped doughnuts?!_ She looked up and blushed furiously seeing that she had been caught musing again.

 

“Waverly!” Gus called out from the door and this finally started the younger Earp moving.

 

“Sorry Gus! Um yes-NO. You’re not imposing. I’d love to see you there-DOC AND Xavier would love...we’d all like it...if you came out….to the bar. Ok then.” With a disgusted sigh of defeat she excused herself and walked back to the restaurant shamefully. The redhead couldn’t help but smile brightly at the brunettes retreating form. She opened the employee door, Glass Animals _Black Mambo_ pouring outside into the night. The redhead’s friends joined her at her side.

 

“What the hell did you just get us into Nicky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to party?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Now there's too many thoughts going' through my brain, yeah. And now I'm takin' these shots like it's novacane, yeah. _

 

Even with how busy the night had been the crew was close to having everything shut down. Xavier and Doc sent Rosita and Chrissy home once they returned from their smoke break, choosing to close the kitchen themselves. The two busied themselves, one filling up a mop bucket and the other sweeping floors. Both moved in perfect, unspoken unison, one picking up immediately after the other.

 

“So...what’s Wynonna pissed off about now?” Xavier chuckled as he saw his friend stop and glance at Wynonna as she rushed through the kitchen without acknowledging either of them. Doc sighed and swept up the remaining debris and dumped it into the trash can. 

 

He shrugged as he moved out of the way so Xavier could start mopping. Wynonna, queen of drama herself, flew back through the floor, not even bothering to sidestep where he had started cleaning. Xavier scowled at her, not backing down when she returned a glare his way. 

 

“Getting on my damn nerve Earp.” A middle finger was all they saw of the taller brunnette as she exited. Doc walked over to shut down the heat lamps on the expo line and grabbed the pans of food the two of them had prepared. 

 

“I’ll take out staff meal, finish up and meet us out there. Oh and make sure you text our new friends.” He sighed again, defeat in his voice as he left the kitchen. Xavier watched his friend go and couldn’t help but grow even more angry with the older Earp. 

 

\--

 

“You’re being a little hard on him don’t you think?” Waverly loved her sister to death but when she got like this it was hard to reason with her. Especially since it was no one else’s fault BUT Wynonna’s. Her sister rolled her eyes as she polished another wine glass, her eyes betraying her when she saw a despondent Doc enter the dining room carrying food. 

 

“Why does he have to go off and flirt and invite randoms to my birthday? It’s like he doesn’t even care.” Jeremy saw Doc struggling with the food and rushed over to help, earning him a light slap of thanks on his shoulder. She knew she was being an asshole but hell if she was going to admit it.  

 

“Are you being serious right now Wy?! THAT’S why you’re angry? Because he invited them? You spent the whole shift flirting with that douche canoe from the party and still have the NERVE-” She loved her sister...she loved her....but holy crap she was a moron. Gus, who was in the corner of the bar, overheard and frowned at the older Earp as well. She hated that the girl was like this. It was hard to watch her go through life like this, never allowing any to truly get close to her. If anyone could it was Doc. Sometimes it seemed as though he was close to breaking through but Wynonna had perfected the art of putting up walls. She refused to let herself open fully like that ever again, being abandoned by your own parents instilled in her a deep understanding of what could happen if you let others hold onto your heart. 

 

\--

 

“Good job tonight everyone. We got a lot of compliments on the food and the party went well. Tip outs are in envelopes behind the bar. Make sure you all clean up after you finish. Waverly I’ll leave it to you to lock up. Make sure you take care of each other tonight understand? Jeremy, I hear you’re going to be the dd?” Gus finished her plate of food and took a sip from her wine glass. The remaining workers besides the crew had ate and left, most telling them they would meet up again at the bar.  

 

“Actually Gus, we are just going to call a ride so Jeremy can enjoy the night too. We promise to be careful. Well, at least we’ll try.” Waverly knew they were in for some shenanigans judging by her sisters earlier mood. Wynonna had started drinking already, a large glass of red wine with dinner. Xavier had poured Doc a glass of whiskey as he sat down next to his friend and finished off his beer. The dishwashers stood up and said their goodbyes to everyone and headed towards the front door.  

 

“There are people standing out front. Should we tell them we’re closed?” Everyone looked up and saw the redhead from earlier and her friends. Wynonna let out a barely audible scoff and took another swig of her wine while Doc frowned over at her. 

 

“You can let them in, they’re with us.” They nodded and opened the doors, holding them wide to let the newcomers in and shut the doors lightly behind them. 

 

“Gus I’d like to introduce you to some folks we met earlier tonight. Aiden.” The shortest of the group glanced up quickly at the mention of their name and raised a hand into the air in a nervous half assed wave. They wore a gray long sleeve button up, the sleeves carefully rolled and accompanying black jeans, their boyish jet black hair popping out under a maroon beanie. The person standing next to them could have been confused as their twin, minus the dark red flannel atop a black sleeveless shirt,”...and Ren. And behind them is-”

 

“Nicole Haught, it’s been awhile girl. How in the hell you got yourselves mixed in with this group of hooligans?” Gus interrupted Doc as she went over and hugged the redhead. Waverly as well as everyone else watched the interaction closely, confused.

 

“Gus! So glad to see you, it’s been so long! My father keeps telling me you’re doing so well here, I’m so happy for you. I’m sorry I haven’t been around, school got so hectic and after that I was traveling.” Nicole returned the hug earnestly. After letting her go Gus turned back to the group, a steeled look in her eyes.

 

“All of you, best behavior. If I hear from Mr. Haught that you got his daughter involved in your criminal activities you’ll be deep cleaning the kitchen every night until you’re dead.” And with that she grabbed her remaining things and headed towards the back door. An awkward silence lingered in the air after the door shut, no one really knowing how to approach the situation.

 

“So...Nicole, your dad is filthy rich huh?” Jeremy, poor babe, was the first to try and break the silence. Bless his damned heart. Doc and Xavier couldn’t contain their laughter while Waverly lightly smacked him,”....ow...right, shut up Jeremy.”

 

“It’s really alright man, he kind of does own this entire space and a couple apartments….and properties in the surrounding area,” the redhead nervously scratched the back of her neck. Wynonna scoffed as she stood up quickly and slammed her seat back into place.

 

“Guess that means you’re buying the first couple rounds huh Haughtshot.” Everyone shot her a look as they watched her grab her things, go behind the bar for the tip out envelopes and leave out the backdoor. 

 

“We can leave if we’re intruding. She doesn’t seem to eager to have us around.” Nicole offered as Xavier, Doc, Jeremy and Waverly started gathering their things as well. 

 

“Absolutely not. She’ll get over it.” Xavier immediately answered, speaking to both Nicole and looking over to Doc. He slung an arm over his friends shoulder and walked outside with him, Jeremy running after them. 

 

Aiden and Ren stook awkwardly to the side, not entirely sure what they were getting into that night. When Nicole begged them earlier to go to the bar with basically total strangers they immediately knew it had something to do with the younger Earp sister. Both caught the “secret” glances and slight blushes the two had exchanged during the short meeting they had earlier.  

 

“ _ I just think it’d be cool to go out and meet the locals you know? I haven’t been back in town in forever and-” Aiden and Ren rolled their eyes as their friend rattled off excuses. They had noticed the earlier interaction between Nicole and Waverly and had already planned on wingmanning their friend. But hey, why not mess with her first? _

 

_ “Yeah I guess it wouldn’t be so bad. I mean that brunnette was super hot right? Not the taller one, what the hell was her problem?” Aiden contained a smirk when they saw Nicole flinch slightly at the mention of Waverly. Ren, noticing it as well, continued the act. _

 

_ “Dude seriously, totally your type, maybe we get some tunes going at the bar, she looks like she’s a killer dancer…” During all of this Nicole was clearly internally fuming. The three were walking around the area to kill time, wandering aimlessly more than anything.  _

 

_ “Shit yes! I’m totally using your tunes tonight, all the ladies dig it. Maybe a slow song eh?” Aiden asked slyly as they nudged Nicole, who had still not said anything,”...you doin ok there buddy?” _

 

_ “Why wouldn’t I be,” the redhead said through gritted teeth. She loved her friends, she did. But why couldn’t they find someone else to hit on. Not like she had any right to be jealous. Yet here she was. She had literally just met the girl hours ago and couldn’t get her out of her head. That soft smile. Her nervous fast paced rambling. Those DAMN CHEEKS when she blushed. Hearing suppressed laughter Nicole broke out of her daydreaming and looked over to Aiden and Ren who were now stopped, doubled over and barely breathing because they were laughing so hard. _

 

_ “-holy shit Nicky! You should see the look on your face!” Aiden barely breathed out as they leaned against a lamp post to keep upright, tears running down their face. Ren had given up and had dropped to the ground, holding their stomach as they cackled.  _

 

_ “Dude you were so PISSED- fuck you are so screwed! You got it BAAAD!” Immediately the pair stood together and busted into loudly shrilling out Usher’s U Got It Bad. Mixtures of “ _ _ Oh, no, no, no, no, no” and “Tell her I'm your  _ **_girl_ ** _ , you're my girl. I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world” horribly and dramatically belted out into the night.  _ _ Everyone who walked passed looked extremely put off, Nicole covering her face, wishing she was anywhere else but here.  _

Waverly lingered behind, watching as the redhead seemed to be debating the situation in her head. Finally looking up a soft smile appearing on her face the second she saw Waverly’s eyes on her.

 

“So...” Aiden and Ren walked over to the pair, each placing an opposite hand on their friends back, cheekily grinning at her then over to Waverly,”...we going to a party or what?” Adding a wink that Nicole saw out of the corner of her eye. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh at the three, their friendship reminded her of her own family. 

 

Once again Nicole glanced over to Waverly, the redhead now the one to blush. Waverly found it incredibly endearing. It was clear she was torn, not wanting to cause anymore trouble between the group. In an emboldened move that surprised even the younger Earp, she stepped forward, standing not far from where Nicole had basically been pinned, in between her friends. The three went dead silent as she reached out and offered Nicole a hand, smirking at the dumbfounded look on all their faces.

 

“Ready when you are.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLKS. Anyone still here?!  
> sorryiwasopeningarestaurant  
> andotherblahblahexcuses
> 
> Short chapter so I can get this up and running again.  
> Hang tight friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_ We gonna come together, we gonna celebrate. We gonna gather 'round, like it's your birthday _ _  
_ _ I don't wanna know, just what I'm gonna do. I don't care where you’re going, I'm coming along with you! _

 

The car that held Wynonna, Jeremy, Xavier and Doc was uncharacteristically quiet as they headed to Shorty’s. Jeremy had tried to strike up a conversation with the driver but it quickly dissipated as Wynonna’s mood killed anything that even remotely resemble fun. They knew there was no getting to her when she got like this. Eventually everything would work itself out, the gang had learned to just let her fume and get it over with. 

 

“Jeremy, did you happen to invite your handsome gentleman along on our adventures tonight?” Doc spoke up finally, getting quite fed up with Wynonna’s mood. He had been beating himself up the whole night and finally decided that he had done nothing wrong. When it came to Wynonna he was always so hard on himself but he couldn’t just let her keep walking all over him. Not when it was clear that he...well you know. 

 

“Yeah I called him the other day but he was busy I guess, so I left a message. I don’t know. We had that one date and it was sooooo awkward, wait maybe it was just me? And he’s all dashing and charming and I can’t even go two minutes without making a Star Wars reference. He invited me to his place for drinks after but I freaked out and told him I had to go home and fed my Mogwai and-” 

 

“Jeremy! Geezus christ, breathe man!” Xavier stared at the youngin indignantly as he continued to ramble on. He loved the guy but man when he got rolling. Wynonna remained stoically silent in the front seat ignoring the three boys in the back. She wasn’t even sure why she was mad anymore but at this point...admitting she was wrong was never her strong point. So she was going to keep this up...till it blew up in her face as per usual. 

 

She snuck a glance in the rear view mirror, Doc seemed to know the exact minute she did, his eyes glancing up to met hers. He gave her a smile, one that was always hers and hers alone. Blushing she quickly looked away, looking out the window as they arrived at their destination. 

 

“Thank you.” The boys all chirped to the driver as Wynonna exited and they followed soon after. Shorty’s seemed to the place to be that night, the parking lot filled with cars and the occasional motorcycle. 

 

Wynonna, realizing she was finally able to wind down from the day, seemed to get some pep in her step as they walked up to the door. Once inside she scanned the packed room, finding a couple friends already sitting at the bar waving her over. Over the loud roar of the crowd San Holo’s  _ Light _ lightly danced its way across the room.

 

“Earp! Get your ass over here, you’ve got some catching up to do!” Doc glared as Mark winked suggestively at the older Earp. Xavier rolled his eyes as she started working her way through the crowd towards them. 

 

_ Even if it makes me blind, I just wanna see the light. _

 

Why couldn’t she just put all her bullshit aside. No way she didn’t see how much it hurt Doc whenever she would act like nothing was going on between them. He understood the Earp sister’s past and how it greatly affected the people they were today, in the sense of getting that close to people but. 

 

_ Breathing, leave it all behind. I just wanna see the light. _

 

This was Doc. The guy who woke up in the middle of the night to kill a bug that buzzed menacingly around her room, sleepily chasing it with a broom. Who would sleep on the couch in her room after they had watched a scary movie early that day, so that she could fall asleep and not be scared. That’s right, THE Wynonna Earp got scared. Doc, who looked at her like she shined brighter than any stars he had ever seen in existence. Like she was the only person in the room, even now in the packed bar, he only saw her. 

 

Ever since he had become friends with the group he had noticed the strange relationship between Wynonna and Doc. Anyone with a brain could tell that he was in love with her. He remembered it clearly, the first night Xavier had moved into the house with them. The two Earp girls had a shift that night leaving Doc to welcome Xavier into the home. Back then, and still even now, Xavier was an extremely reserved individual. 

 

He merely greeted Doc when he first arrived with a short ‘Hello’, allowed him to show him around and then promptly went to his room and began unpacking not saying much else. By the end of the night he still remained locked in his room, everything unpacked and a small photo frame in his hands. A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  

 

_ “Come in.” The door slowly opened and Doc cautiously entered, standing nervously holding up a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Minutes of awkward silence followed before Xavier placed the photo frame onto his bed and went to pull his computer chair out, offering the seat to Doc.  _

 

_ He thanked him and sat down, his other hand holding two glasses filled with large circular spheres of ice. Still neither spoke a word as Doc poured them each a glass, Xavier merely nodding his thanks when he was handed his. A small clink echoed through the room as they cheersed and more silence followed as both took a drink. At this point it would have been a weird first interaction to anyone else but it seemed to be a steady rhythm for the new roommates. After what should have been an unbearable length of time passed, Xavier finally spoke up. _

 

_ “So how did you get involved with them?” Xavier finished his whiskey and Doc opened the bottle again, pouring him more, “Thank you…” _

 

_ “I’ve been living with them for a couple years now...they gave me a job awhile back. I know they seem...difficult but give them time. Those girls have been through a lot. But I can assure you, you’ll never find a more loyal pair. Wynonna can be a little...headstrong but…” Xavier could see a deliriously happy smile appear across his face,” She’s got a good heart. And Waverly is the sweetest girl I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know. Town sweetheart and all that. In all the time I’ve known her she has always put everyone first and foremost. When...when my grandmother passed away she was the one who offered me a place here, in their home.” He paused and poured himself another round, the room remaining the peaceful silent tone the two had set.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry to hear that. I never got a chance to meet any of my family, but I imagine it would be a hard thing to go through. Maybe it was easier my way. I was young, their faces are blurry at best, in the back of my mind.”  _

 

_ Xavier frowned slightly, not exactly sure why he was being so forthcoming with his new roommate, he had only told one other person this. Or anything about himself for that matter. He had a strong stomach for liquor so it couldn’t be explained away by that factor. Something about Doc, the strong feeling of loss expressed between them.  _

 

_ The two continued to drink in their comforting silence, not speaking too much else that night. As time passed it become a sort of bonding experience for them. Sitting down at the end of a hard night, passing a bottle of whiskey around, smoking til both couldn’t remain quiet anymore. Their laughter filling the house, making the other roommates, in their separate rooms break into wide grins.        _

 

“Come on, don’t let it ruin your night. Everything will work out.” Xavier put a comforting hand on his friends back. They started working their way towards the bar, having to pause every now and then to let the crowd push through.

 

“I honestly don’t know how much more of the silent treatment I can take. I merely invited Ms. Haught and her friends along to enjoy the night with us. Even if I did have any intentions, why should it matter to her. She never even gives me the time of day.” Xavier frowned at the downward demeanor of his friend.

 

“You know you can say something. To Wynonna. Better yet, say everything. I know you hold so much inside, worried she might not be ready or that she’ll reject you but to hell with that. All that matters is, is she worth it?” At this Doc looked up, finally reaching the bar where Wynonna downed a shot, her eyes glancing over to him. His face steeled in a new resolve. 

 

Jeremy smiled as he listened to his roommates talking. The pair had always been the quieter of the housemates but had developed such a strong bond over the years. He often found himself looking up to them, completely enamored. They had taken him in and accepted him for everything that her was, weirdness and all. Scanning the crowd he saw Waverly, Nicole, Aiden and Ren standing at the door, looking around for their friends in the packed bar. 

 

“Is that guy with you?” Aiden yelled over the noisy bar. All their eyes landed on Jeremy, jumping up and down from his spot, arms waving wildly into the air. Waverly laughed at the sight, missing the way Nicole’s eyes lit up at the sound as she made her way towards him.

 

“Let’s do this. We got your back, Haught.” Ren smirked as they pushed the redhead through the crowd towards the rest. 

 

“Yeah...that’s what I’m afraid of.” Nicole muttered under her breath. She spotted Wynonna and the rest at the bar, a long line of shots were being poured, the older Earp sister finally seeing them approach.

 

“Haughty! Thanks for this round!” Wynonna, clearly already several drinks deep, smirked as she started handing them out. Waverly, who had snuck her way to stand next to Nicole, glared at her sister and started to protest. 

 

Without thinking Nicole’s hand lightly rose to catch Waverly’s, the fleeting touch sending a jolt through them both. They made eye contact the second it happened, unable to hide the simultaneous blushes that followed.

 

“I honestly don’t mind Waverly,” the redhead reassured as their group started to gather around. Xavier and Doc were next to Wynonna, posted up against the bar, shots already in hand. Nicole grabbed the shots being offered and turned around to hand them to Aiden and Ren before grabbing her own.  

 

Jeremy shimmied his way towards Doc and Xavier, pushing awkwardly in between them, the goofiest smile on his face. The older roommates both stared at him but couldn’t help but smile. Doc handed the kid a shot and anyone there would swear he lit up brighter than a christmas tree. He looked to the bar corner where Mark was silently sulking, clearly not invited to this intimate round of shots, and couldn’t help but grin deviously. 

 

Wynonna held out a shot to her little sister, shooting her the most pathetic pouty face she could muster. Begrudgingly the younger Earp went to accept the shot and was quickly pulled into a hug by her sister.

 

“I know I’ve been an asshole tonight...but I love you and I couldn’t imagine spending this day with anyone else.” Wynonna softly admitted to Waverly before kissing the top of her head and loosened her grip.

 

“You  _ are _ an asshole. But you’re  _ our _ asshole.” Her little sisters eyes shined mischievously as Wynonna looked at her indignantly. 

 

“Are we ever going to take these? I swear you’re the most dramatic group of people…” Xavier rolled his eyes and pretended to be falling asleep. Everyone laughed and finally moved in closer, shot glasses clinking as they all made their way around. 

 

In the last second Doc walked up beside her, lips dangerously close to her ear and whispered, ”Here’s to you Wynonna Earp...may all your dreams come true tonight...” A light shade of red immediately spread on across her face as everyone slugged their shots back at the same time. 

 

Well, except for Nicole, who was hopelessly watching the younger Earp take hers without so much as breaking eye contact with the redhead. 

 

Everyone around them moved towards the bar to return the glasses and start ordering another round, the two of them left in their own private bubble. Feeling that far too much time had passed Nicole finally took hers, eyes going wide as she realized what it was. 

 

“Not a whiskey drinker?” Waverly asked in a low teasing tone. It was strange, wanting to be this close to someone she had just met. But it was honestly like she couldn’t help it, everything and everyone around them turned into a blur as she closed the distance between them.

 

“You know...I could definitely become one.” 

 

\--

 

The ambulance came speeding and swerving around the corner, barely dodging the oncoming traffic as it hurtled towards the hospital. The vehicle came to a screeching halt and several of the nurses ran outside to help with the incoming patient. Screams could be heard as the back of the ambulance opened and they started to wheel the patient inside. The moving doors glide open and as they race through the threshold the single scream is outmatched by the pure chaos inside. The waiting room was filled with patients, weekend nights being one of their busier times. 

 

“Excuse me miss, we’ve been here for three hours. And all you’ve done is stick my finger in a cup of ice water! I could have done this at home.” A taller irritated gentleman stood from his seat and walked over to the sign in station with the nurses.

 

“Mr. Smith. Sir, for the last time, we are so swamped tonight. There was a large accident on the bridge and they’re slowly bringing in more injured. People who, I’m sorry to say, have a little higher priority. We really are trying our best.” Walking away before the nurse even finished her sentence the man scoffed and fell back into his seat. In the seat next to him a mother held a small five year old boy, his cheeks redder than usual, his head cuddled on her lap. 

“They said they’re full up. Priority patients first or some bullshit like that. How’s the little one?” 

 

“He’s been in and out for the last couple hours. Poor kid is exhausted.” As they spoke another ambulance came racing into the lot, another group of nurses running outside. Standing up to see just what the hell was happening the man watched as they wheeled in several more gurneys loaded with people. Some were slightly bloodied, some screaming at the top of their lungs, hands thrashing against restraints the paramedics looked to have deemed necessary. Outside several sirens came into focus as cop cars started to pull up into the hospital.  

 

“What the hell is happening out there Nedley?!”

 

“We need rooms. Now! Crazy fucker starting attacking people. He took a damn  _ chunk _ out of Officer Lonnie’s leg. They’re bringing him in now, he’s lost a lot of blood.” The sheriff yelled as the doctor ran to greet him at the door. 

 

The room seemed to grow deadly silent all at once when they heard the officer being brought in. He jolted around violently up and down on the gurney, eyes wide and bloodshot, two officers trying to keep him restrained while the nurses tried to start patching up his leg. Parents in the room covered their children's ears and faced them away, futilly unable to block out the unearthly animalistic cries coming from the young officer. The screams only disappearing when they wheeled him into an elevator and the door closed. 

 

Nedley ripped his hat off and angrily walked outside to speak with the remaining officers. Smith rose slowly from his seat and followed quietly behind, hiding his body against the wall. Around the corner the three officers at Nedley’s side seemed to be hysterical.

 

“Calm down. None of you are making any sense. Just, slowly. How did a simple drunk and disorderly call turn into this?” Nedley tried to keep his voice calm, he knew things weren’t looking too good at the moment but the last thing he needed was to scare his deputies. The officer to his left spoke up finally, eyes staring off into the distance, not really fully there. 

 

“Lonnie and I got there first sir. Someone called in a nurse that was wandering around the bridge. He was outside the safety rails, just standing there, unresponsive when we approached. The other officers arrived and we blocked off the area as much as we could.”

 

“Were they trying to jump?” The officer shook his head, closing his eyes tightly then continued. 

 

“Lonnie walked over to him, the guy still hadn’t said a word let alone move. Lonnie he...fuck he told us to cover him…”

 

_ “Sir, please respond. We just want to help you. Can you please just turn around and come back over the railing.” Lonnie slowly approached the man. A small crowd had gathered at the street near the bridge entrance, a police blockade set up around Lonnie and the other officers. Traffic moved slowly, cars slowing down, even stopping to see what was happening. _

 

_ “Lonnie! Be careful. Could be drugged out of his mind.” His fellow officers stood a couple feet behind him, guns drawn to cover their colleague.  _

 

_ “SIR. Please turn around and come back over. I won’t ask again…” he was within touching distance of the man now, still receiving no response,”...aw screw this!” He lunged forward, grabbing the man tightly in a chokehold, using the unresponsiveness to lock him in place and threw him backwards over the rail, landing him flat on his back as well. _

 

_ “Goddamnit Lonnie! Sheriff’s gonna have your ass for that! The hell were you thinking, he could have fallen.” Lonnie sighed as he released the man and laid him down softly before standing and patting his uniform down. The body behind him shot up suddenly, Lonnie only able to register the look of terror on his fellow officers faces before something tackled him to the ground and searing pain erupted throughout his entire body, feeling jagged teeth sinking deep into his right leg.  _

 

_ “FUCK. Get the hell off him. GET HIM!” The remaining officers raced towards Lonnie, two of them grabbing him by the arms, trying to drag him away, making the attacker sink their teeth deeper into his leg. Blood spilled freely onto the street as the third officer turned the gun on him.  _

 

_ “Shoot him already FUCK.” Lonnie cried as the officer hesitated. Finally, he fired a shot into their shoulder which seemed to stop him long enough to detach from the mangled leg. The two officers holding Lonnie immediately dragged him away, calling for an ambulance and backup.  _

 

_ “Keep him covered. Lonnie, LONNIE. Stay with us we’re gonna get you out of here ok?!” The traffic around them came to an indefinite halt, the onlookers horrified at the scene unfolding before them. Some had left their cars to get a closer look. Suddenly another ring of gunshots pierced the air as the attack jumped up and started racing towards the blockade. The unfortunate people nearby the next intended targets. _

 

“He got to some of the onlookers before we could even put him down. Sir I swear to you, we put well over six bullets into him and he just...got up. Like it annoyed him. Turner got a clean shot through the head and he finally stopped…” Smith, who was still lurking around the corner, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He walked away from the gathered officers and sat on a bench in the smoking area.  

 

“Great. Slice my finger off on my first day, get stuck in a hospital full of cannibals.” He joked as he let out a puff of smoke and looked back to see Nedley making his way back inside with the officers in tow, presumably to check on the injured. He looked down at his finger and rolled his eyes, releasing a long sigh. Definitely should have just cauterized it with the flaptop.

 

\--

 

“Who the hell keeps playing this?” Waverly laughed and noticed Nicole’s cheeks redden for probably the hundreth time that night. Someone else had obviously had it with the fifth Usher song in a row, a a new song turning on instead,  _ Eastside  _ by Benny Blanco (w/ Halsey and Khalid) filtered through the room. She looked around the bar, glaring at her friends who had started a game of pool with Xavier and Jeremy, barely containing their laughter. Doc and Wynonna had found themselves a booth in the quieter corner of the bar, a bottle of Jameson and two glasses between them. 

 

“I’m assuming the hostility towards me earlier was because she assumed I was hitting on him?” Nicole asked nodding towards them. After several rounds of shots everyone scattered throughout the bar to do their own thing. Nicole and Waverly hadn’t left each others side the entire time. They spent most of the time talking, Waverly insisting Nicole tell her all about her travels, completely enthralled. In turn Nicole couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off the younger Earp. 

 

“Wynonna’s...Wynonna. Wait that doesn’t make sense,” she laughs and Nicole scoots closer to her, having trouble hearing in the loud bar. Yeah, that was it. 

 

“She’s so stubborn sometimes. She just has trouble. Trusting people. Letting anyone in. Since our parents-”  _ Whoa. Lot of baggage you just dropped right there Waverly. _ She frowned wondering how it was that all night as they conversed she found herself being so open with Nicole. Seeing the brunette frown and wrestle with something internally Nicole leaned in and softly put a comforting hand on Waverly’s. Something that also had occurred regularly throughout the night, not that Waverly was complaining.  

 

“Hey it’s ok. I know a little from Gus. You don’t have to get into it. Another time maybe, only if you’re comfortable.” The redhead smiled and Waverly nearly spilled her entire soul, damn those  _ fucking  _ dimples. They sat in a comfortable silence, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

 

_ My love is yours if you're willing to take it. Give me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break it.  _

 

“Waverly,” pushing forward the little courage she could muster Nicole glanced shly over to her drinking partner,”...have you ever met someone and instantly known in your heart that they meant something to you? Shit, I’m sorry that was so corny right?” The redhead ran a hand through her hair and looked shyly downwards, a nervous habit. A stray strand falling during the action. Nicole went to brush it back, her hand stopping halfway as Waverly’s beat her to it. Looking back up she noticed that barely any space was left between them, the air suddenly electric.      

 

_ Baby, you know I just wanna leave tonight. We can go anywhere we want. Drive down to the coast, jump in the seat. Just take my hand and come with me, yea. _

 

“What the fuck Waverly?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I know. (anyone still here? cricket cricket) I'm literally a bastard. I hope the somewhat lengthy update makes up for it a bit. Come by Tumblr and yell at me. I'm rewatching season two and uh HI NICOLE. Damn. 
> 
> T : screamloudernow


End file.
